Character List
This Character List is a basic listing of all the characters that have appeared in the sitcom How I Met Your Mother, with links to each character's personal page. Cast Main Characters The main characters are the five main members of the gang that appear in (almost) every episode, along with Tracy Mosby, who was revealed in the Season 8 finale. Recurring Secondary Characters A recurring secondary character is one that appears in multiple episodes (usually sequential with quite a bit of dialogue or a big story part). * Luke Mosby * Penny Mosby * Arthur Hobbs - Marshall's boss at certain points in the story, he is often seen screaming at his employees which managed to make Marshall cry once. * Bilson - An employee at GNB that fired Ted twice. * Brad Morris - A friend of Marshall's from Columbia Law School. * Carl MacLaren - A bartender who works at MacLaren's Pub. * Don Frank - Robins new co-anchor on Come On, Get Up New York! in Season 5. One of the most serious of Robin's relationships, Robin was devastated when he left her for a better job which Robin rejected to stay with him. * George Van Smoot - Also known as The Captain, is the ex-husband of Zoey Pierson and Lily's employer in Season 8. * James Stinson - Barney's older brother. His mother is also Loretta Stinson. He is gay and marries Tom, they also adopt a boy Eli Stinson and later a girl Sadie. * Jeanette Peterson - Ted's last love interest before meeting the mother. * Judy Eriksen - Marshall, Marcus and Marvin Jr.'s mother. * Kevin Venkataraghavan - Robin's boyfriend throughout most of Season 7. * Loretta Stinson - Barney Stinson and James Stinson's mother. * Marcus Eriksen - Brother of Marvin Jr. and Marshall. * Marvin Eriksen Jr. - Brother of Marcus and Marshall. * Marvin Eriksen Sr. - Marshall, Marcus and Marvin Jr.'s father. * Marvin W. Eriksen - Marshall and Lily's son. * Mickey Aldrin - Lily's father. In 1985, he separated from his wife, Janice Aldrin for a long time. * Mike - The cameraman at Robin's morning show Come On, Get Up New York!. He was also a cameraman at Metro News 1 when Robin worked there. * Nick Podarutti - Robin's boyfriend in the beginning of Season 8. He was her "secret crush" since Season 2. * Nora - One of Robin's co-workers at World Wide News and Barney's ex-girlfriend. * Patrice - One of Robin's co-workers at World Wide News. * Quinn Garvey - Barney's girlfriend and later fiancée in Season 7. They broke up when they realised they had trust issues. * Ranjit Singh - A New York taxi driver and occasional limo driver of Bangladeshi heritage. He is on friendly terms with all of the gang members. * Robin Scherbatsky Sr. - Katie and Robin Scherbatsky's father. * Sandy Rivers - An anchor at Metro News 1 before he moved on to a job at CNN. He now works at World Wide News with Robin. * Scooter - Lily's boyfriend in high school. He still has a huge crush on Lily. * Stella Zinman - Ted Mosby's romantic interest throughout most of Season 3 and the beginning of Season 4. They get engaged in Season 4 but she leaves Ted on their wedding day for her ex-boyfriend Tony. * Stuart Bowers - Husband of Claudia, they have been friends of the gang before 2005. * Victoria - A pastry chef who dates Ted for several episodes in the first season. Ted and Vicroria try long distance because she went to Germany for a dessert scholarship, but they eventually break up. * Wendy - A regular waitress at MacLaren's Pub. * Zoey Pierson - George Van Smoot's ex-wife and Ted Mosby's ex-girlfriend. * Virginia Mosby - Ted's mom. She marries Clint. Occasional Guest Characters An occasional guest character is one that usually appears more than once but less than 5 episodes (They normally have fairly small parts). * Abby - The receptionist at Stella's office. She is very naive and sensitive. She has a huge crush on Ted and she slept with Barney. * Adam Punciarello - Ted's best friend in high school. When him and Ted meet they experience associative regression (a.k.a revert-igo). Ted was the best man at his wedding. * Alan Thicke - Canadian actor, worked with Robin during her time as Robin Sparkles. * Alfred Mosby - He is Ted Mosby's father. He married Virginia, Ted's mother, in his youth, but they later got divorced, after being separated for two years. * Anna - One of the girls Barney slept with. She made the site, "Ted Mosby is a jerk.com", because Barney slept with her using Ted's name. * Becky - She was Robin's co-anchor at Come On, Get Up New York! after Don left. Her perky attitude overshadows Robin. * Betty - A student in Ted's Architecture class. * Cindy - Ex-girlfriend of Ted, and roommate to his future wife. * Claudia Grice - Wife of Stuart, she has been friends with the gang since before 2005. * Clint - Virginia's current husband. * Coat Check Girl - A girl who works at the club, Okay. * Curt Irons - Robin's co-anchor at Come On, Get Up New York! * Doctor Sonya - Lily's obstetrician in Season 7. * Derek - Ex-boyfriend of Robin's. He is described as being rich, successful and handsome, and able to reel in ten chicks hotter than Robin. * Doug - A child in Lily's class, Robin also dated his dad. * Doug Martin - An occasional bartender at MacLaren's Pub. * Eli Stinson - Adopted son of James Stinson and his husband Tom. * Gael - Robin's short-term boyfriend and "rebound guy" after she broke up with Ted. * Garrison Cootes - Marshall's boss at Honeywell & Cootes. * Grandma Lois - Lily's maternal grandmother. * Hammond Druthers - The boss and co-worker at the architectural firm Ted worked at. He was the kind of boss that everyone hated, arrogant and a pain in the ass. * Janice Aldrin - Lily's mother. In 1985, she separated from her husband, Mickey Aldrin for a long time. * Jerome Whittaker - Barney's biological father. * Jerome "J.J." Whittaker, Jr. - Barney's half-brother. * Kara - Brad's ex girlfriend. * Karen - Ted's on-again-off-again girlfriend throughout high school and college. * Kelly - Punchy's fiance. * Klaus - Victoria's ex fiancée. * Lucy Zinman - Daughter of Tony Grafanello and Stella Zinman. * Max - An old law school friend of Marshall's who dated Robin briefly. * Meg - A girl that Barney slept with in the apartment Marshall and Lily were going to buy. * Morris Aldrin - Lily's grandfather, Mickey Aldrin's father. * Mrs. Matsen - Ted's old lady neighbor. * Natalie - A girl Ted originally dated three years before the pilot episode. Natalie collects sock monkeys and likes to listen to Belle and Sebastian during intimate moments by tea candle light. * Nate Scooberman - Dated Robin in early 2011. The gang noted that he has a lot of dog-erisms. * Randy Wharmpess - One of Barney and Marshall's co-workers. After getting fired on purpose Randy became a brewer. * Rita Aldrin - Lily's grandmother, Mickey Aldrin's mother. * Sam Gibbs - Father of James Stinson. * Simon Tremblay - Robin's first boyfriend. He's Canadian. * Tim Gunn - Barney's emergency tailor. * Tony Grafanello - Stella Zinman's husband and Lucy's father. * Trudy - A one-night-stand of Ted. * Tugboat - Arthur Hobbs dog, which his wife get custody of after the divorce. Guest Characters These characters only appear once. * Alex Trebek - He hosts "Million Dollar Coin Toss". * Amanda - She is a chef which later dates Ted, who Lily calls one of Ted's "Random Skanks". * Amy - A tattooed girl Ted hooks up with. She convinces him to get a tattoo, causing him to visit Stella's tattoo removal clinic. * Anna - A co-worker of Robin * Anita - She is an author and wrote the book "Of Course You're Still Single, Take a Look at Yourself You Dumb Slut". * Ashley Eriksen - Wife of Marvin Eriksen Jr. and the mother of Martin Eriksen. * Bev - Robin's co-worker * Blah Blah - Her actual name is Carol, and she and Ted met on World of Warcraft. * Becca De Lucci - In jail. Described by Barney as a "perfect relationship". * Bob Barker - Best known for hosting The Price Is Right. Barney at one stage thought Bob was his dad. * Car Guy - the guy who owns the car with the annoying alarm. * Carlos - A guest at some parties Ted threw. * Carly Whittaker - The daughter of Jerome Whittaker, older sister of J.J Whittaker and half-sister of Barney Stinson. * Casey - Cindy's wife. * Cathy - One of Ted's ex-girlfriends, she talks "a lot". * Cheryl Whittaker - Jerome Whittaker's wife and J.J Whittaker and Carly Whittaker's mother. * Chloe - A girl Marshall took on a date while he was broken up with Lily. * Cook Pu - A student in Ted's architecture class. When Ted read the name on the signup sheet, he thought it was fake, said it was stupid, and repeated the name. * Douglas - An employee at GNB. * Daryl LaCoutre - Marshall and Lily's acquaintance from Wesleyan, who become obsessed with them after playing a game of hackysack in their freshman year. * Dr. Kirby - A cardiologist, who the gang gets checked by after Marshall's dad dies of a heart attack * Dr. Sarah O'Brien - A dermatologist, who has a 9.6 compatibility rate with Ted, according to Love Solutions. * Ellen Pierce - Manager of Love Solutions, who is later fired * Falguni - Wife of Ranjit. * Fantasy Guy - His co-workers gave him the nickname due to his love of the fantasy genre. He is an employee at GNB. * Food Guy - An employee at GNB who works in Account Services. He got his nickname because he always has food. * George - A guy Robin dated. * Heather Mosby - Ted's younger sister. * Henrietta - A woman who was infatuated with Ted, but Ted didn't feel the same way. * Holli - Went on a date with Ted once. * Holly - Went on a date with Ted once. * Honey - Zoey Pierson's cousin. She is very gullible and gets taken advantage of often. * Jefferson Coatsworth - The interviewer of Nicholson, Hewitt and West. * Jen - Went on two blind dates with Ted, 7 years apart. * Jenkins - An employee at GNB who works in the legal deparment. She had a crush on Marshall. * Jenny - A girl Marshall flirts with when he and Lily were broken up. Barney steals her phone number from Marshall. * Jessica Glitter - Canadian New York Rangers organist, and, along with Robin, she starred in a Canadian kids show "Space Teens" in the 90's. * Karina - New, hot bartender working at MacLaren's. * Katie Scherbatsky - Robin's younger sister. * Korean Elvis - A Korean version of Elvis. * Kyle - Katie Scherbatsky's ex-boyfriend. * Leslie - James and Barney's cousin. * Liddy - Barney and Robin's wedding planner. * Lizbeth - A girl that Ted went on a single date with. * Maggie Wilks - Ted's ultimate girl next door. She attended Wesleyan University with Ted, Marshall and Lily. * Margaret - The woman Barney hires to play his fiance and later his wife Betty. * Marissa Heller - Former resident of The apartment. * Mary - A paralegal who lives in Barney's building. *Martin Eriksen - Son of Ashley and Marvin Erisken Jr. * Marybeth - Ted's friendly coworker. * Matt Blitz - The original "Blitz" who went to Wesleyan University in the 60's. * Maury Povich - An American television talk show host. * McCraken - The manager of Laser Tag. * Meeker - Marshall's ex-co-worker at GNB and the future husband of Wendy. * Michael Sasser - Lily's high school classmate. * Michelle - Lily's high school friend. * Mike - Robin's boyfriend, seen in . * Milt - A homeless man from whom Ted must buy back Marshall's charts after the group threw them away. * Mitch - He is the Naked Man. * Molly - Ted's first sexual partner. * Mr. Flanigan - Barney's former magic teacher. * Mrs. Buckminster - Marshall and Lily's dream nanny. * Nora Zinman - Stella Zinman's sister. * PJ - Ted's assistant who worked with him for a short time when Ted first attempted to start his own architecture firm, Mosbius Designs. * Penelope - Ph. D student, studying Native American Culture who taught Ted to do a rain dance. * Pete Durkenson - Marshall's friend. * Professor Lewis - One of Marshall's law school professors at Columbia. * Professor Vinick - One of Ted's professors at Wesleyan. * Regis Philbin - Former host of Million Dollar Coin Toss. * Rhonda French - Loretta's friend, Barney lost his virginity to her. * Robyn - A girl that Ted went on a single date with. * Royce - A woman dating Ted when he first saw "The Wedding Bride". * Sascha - An airport security officer who detains Barney and Ted. * Shannon - Barney's first girlfriend that dumped him for a suited-up businessman. * Shin-Ya - A student in the class Robin 101 with Barney. * Stacey Gusar - A girl that both Barney and Ted dated. * Stacy - Ted's extremely religious cousin. * Stan - A night security guard. * Steve Biel - Porn star who performed under the name Ted Mosby. * Steve Henry - Attended Wesleyan University with Ted and Marshall, where they became good friends. He is cursed with the "Blitz". * Strawberry - One of Ted's short-term girlfriends. Lily calls her one of his "Random Skanks". * Tiffany - Ted was "on the hook" for Tiffany, for quite a while. * Tom - James Stinson's husband. * Toy Guy - An employee at GNB who works in human resources. He got his nickname because he plays with toys when he works. * Treasure - The stripper that Barney hired for Marshall's bachelor party. * Tracy - Known by the stage name Amber, is an employee at the Lusty Leopard. * Trey Platt - A minister who terrorized Marshall. * Uta - Klaus's sister. * Vicky - A girl Ted credits with getting him back in the game after being left at the altar. * Works With Carlos Girl - A guest at a party Ted threw. * Yasmin - Carl's Lebanese girlfriend. * YouTube Clip Guy - An employee at GNB. de:Liste der Charaktere in der Serie it:Lista dei Personaggi Category:Characters